During many surgical procedures blood vessels or other tubular structure have to be ligated and cut. Prior art includes various teachings about devices and techniques applicable for ligating bodily organs or tissues, such as blood vessels, among other possible bodily organs or tissues in a subject. Hemostatic clips are well known and commonly used in such teachings. Prior art also includes various teachings about using medical devices and procedures for applying surgical clips. For example, PCT Int'l. Appl. Pub. No. WO 2015/040621 A1, of same applicant/assignee as the present invention, discloses a laparoscopic clip applier which includes multiple clips housed in a rigid sleeve, where the arms of the clips are oriented lengthwise in the sleeve, and a deployment mechanism for deploying the clips from a distal end of the sleeve via a perforation made by a needle provided with the distal end of the sleeve.
In spite of extensive teachings in the field and art of the invention, and in view of significant limitations and potential problems associated with such teachings, there is an on-going need for developing and implementing new or/and improved hemostatic clips, clip appliers, and applications thereof, that are effective in overcoming such limitations or problems in medical procedures of, or involving, ligating bodily organs or tissues in a subject.